Remotely controlled vehicles, which are also referred to as remote control (“RC”) vehicles, are well known and commonly used by children and adults for entertainment. RC vehicles are often battery powered and may take the form of cars, trucks, boats, planes, or any other type of vehicle. Moreover, conventional RC vehicles often drive forwards or backwards and can either drive straight or turn. New features that add entertainment value to an RC vehicle or enhance performance of an RC vehicle are continually desired.